Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome
by Dame Tsun-Tsun
Summary: The probability of people being diagnosed with the Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome nowadays, in the year of 2017, was nearly impossible! Note: nearly. The HER Syndrome was supposed to have died out at EC 611, when Irina Clockworker, Eve Moonlit, and Levia's souls merged to form the entity known as MA! But why was Rin showing HERs' symptoms? Has some refs to the Evillous Chronicles


**Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome**

 **Ch 1**

 **A/N: yeaaaaah, after researching about the Evillous Chronicles, I encountered this, and procrastination ensued...well first off, I would like to say that I will be continuing "The Red Demon"...just...not right now. Exams are coming up and I need to review. I was absent for a week and I know** **jack shit** **about my class' past lessons so... Yeah. Enjoy this mini story for the time being ヽ** **(；▽；** **)ノ**

 _A Hereditary Evil Raiser, or HER, is said to be at their core an incarnation of malice, "programmed" to destroy the gods and everything they've created; therefore, a HER's tendencies could include physical violence, human experimentation, destruction, and deceit._

Rin had always been an odd one, violent, hot tempered, _demonic_. In his earlier years, primary school, Rin could already beat his _meanie_ classmates into oblivion. Of course Shiro dismissed this for Rin's traits since, yes, Rin _was_ technically one of the many sons of the Gehennian overlord, Satan, and was the only one to inherit said demon's blue flames. Of course Shiro would dismiss Rin's violent nature as one of the obvious traits a demon has. Though he failed to notice the rest of the symptoms.

Okumura Rin grew up in a non-caring environment. He had no friends (he would consider Yukio as one, but Yukio had his own friends, and Rin didn't want to ruin his younger twin's social life by inserting himself in the former's personal space and scare his friends away. No, Rin wasn't that cruel.), his classmates were afraid of him, and he absolutely had no more motivation for life until he discovered his heritage and began to strive to become the "greatest exorcist" and to surpass his younger twin.

Through the 9 months of Rin being stuck as an Exwire, Yukio, with his extensive knowledge of things, began to notice something. _'Something's wrong with Nii-san...'_

Rin was ruthless, especially when he goes berserk, like that one time he fought Amaimon. Though he regretted being so inhumane to his half-brother, Yukio's mental warning bells rung louder than the Levin Cathedral's own during Lucifenia's bloody revolution before they beheaded their Queen. That was the first time Yukio got the bad feeling in his gut.

The second time was when Yukio was recalling their past. Rin ALWAYS got into fights, and usually caused them. "This is getting bad..." Yukio muttered as he slammed the pen he was holding while grading his class' test papers as he ran towards the campus' library. Luckily, Rin was with Shura at the time, so there was no half-demon brother to follow him.

Quickly, Yukio ran towards the history section, searching for his desired book.

The third time his warning bells rang was when he accidentally walked in to his brother musing about something...which was odd since the only time the words "Rin" and "Muses" were in the same sentence is with the word "Never" right smack in the middle of the aforementioned words.

Rin was sitting cross-legged on the floor that time, thinking about how he regrets getting into fights and anything else he did, stating that they were wrong and that he just couldn't help himself, for the force of his desire to hurt _seecarnageseedespairdrawbloodseverheadscausediscord_ _ **SPREADMALICE**_ and to feel the pleasure of hurting others _seeingthemtwitchinginthegroundhelplesslyashelaughedbecausehewasslowlyaccomplishinghismissionstospreadmaliceacrossthenation_.

That was the last draw for Yukio. After that incident he researched for hours and hours to figure out what was wrong with his precious Nii-san.

Hours turned to days, days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months. Yukio failed to notice his Nii-san slowly develop another symptom _noheturnedablindeyehedoesn'twannaknowhedoesn'twannahearhedoesn'twanttohe_ _ **DOESN'TWANTTO**_ of said unknown syndrome. Yukio was desperate. He didn't want the months turn to years! It would then be too late to save his Nii-san!

Finally, though, all his efforts bore fruit; he hit the jackpot! Finding a book dating to EC 611, he researched day and night about illnesses during the time when the continent of Evillous was still in its zenith, and finally finding the answer to all his questions pertaining his brother.

 _"A Hereditary Evil Raiser, or HER, is said to be at their core an incarnation of malice, "programmed" to destroy the gods and everything they've created; therefore, a HER's tendencies could include physical violence, human experimentation, destruction, and deceit. As a natural prerequisite, HERs typically attempt to increase their own kind and ensure the continuation of their "mission" to spread malice by any means necessary. They likewise take immense pleasure in performing their actions._

 _However, HERs could be unaware of their condition and live their lives under the assumption they are normal. Similarly, despite their predisposition toward malice, a HER could still feel guilt over their darker tendencies. As a result, HERs vary in personality and some could attempt to resist the above symptoms as much as possible. In a similar vein, a Hereditary Evil Raiser could hide their symptoms to deceive their peers. In some cases, a HER is also born with Dissociative Identity Disorder, segregating the symptoms of malice to one of the split personalities."_ Yukio slowly read aloud, his fear levels rising. Realizing how accurate the symptoms of said syndrome was, he quickly looked for its cure.

 _"Treatment_

 _Originally, those who developed Hereditary Evil Syndrome had no known cure to their condition. In order to suppress the symptoms, Adam and Marry-Go-Round drugs may be administered and, in more serious cases, Clockworker Medicine is given. Despite this, those affected can refuse taking the medication, making it difficult to properly treat them. Later on however, Elluka Chirclatia found a method to remove the genes of malice from HERs, effectively curing them of their condition."_ Once again, the spectacled teen read aloud. "Seeds of Malice? Elluka Chirclatia? What?" Confused, Yukio closed the book and ran towards Mephisto's office, where said Demon King of Time might hold some answers.

 **A/N:**

 **Aaaaaand I'm leaving it at that! On the next chapter I'm gonna put in more Rin, Evillous Chronicles references, and DUN DUN DUUUUN Mephisto *jazz hands*! I'd probably add some characters from the Evillous Chronicles to help Kio-chan in his quest for answers! ...probably.**

 **Anyway, since I'm still fairly new to ff-dot-net, being able to post this second story of mine is a HUGE leap for demonkind/slapped**

 **Ok no, I'm not a demon. I'm an *does the angel pose* angel! Wait no, I'm not Licht, I'm a perfectly normal hedgehog who might have some addiction issues...I'll leave this at...well, this.**

 **Please review, and suggest stuff! Thankies^^**


End file.
